Hand-held data terminals or computers are commercially available for use in a variety of applications, including the distribution and control of products distributed by a route sales person. These hand-held data terminals provide the route sales person with the latest product and customer information as well as information regarding the inventory of the products being distributed. As products are distributed to the customer and other products picked up for return, this information is entered into the terminal together with payment or pricing information. Thus, these hand-held data terminals are useful in many application for order entry, inventory control and route accounting in any industry where a product is being distributed.
Although these hand-held data terminals as a part of a distribution system have greatly increased the accuracy and efficiency of product distribution, there are situations where it is desirable to allow the capture and recording of handwritten data rather than data that is entered by keystrokes. One such use would be to provide for the recording of signatures and for verification of the signatures recorded. In some applications, digitized pads are available to permit the entry of handwritten data, usually in situations where the data is entered by marking a predetermined location on a form that overlies the pad. However, to date there does not appear to be available any means for combining a handwritten data entry module with a portable data terminal in such a way that the handwritten data can be directly entered or read and entered by a scanner.